


Tea with Father Christmas

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 19: Father Christmas / Travelling





	Tea with Father Christmas

"I knew we should have left yesterday, Sherlock. Just tea and toast on beans for me, they can't mess that up. I need the loo." John got up from the booth and stretched, leaned down to kiss Rosie's hair and went off in search of the gents.

They had been on the road since seven, a trip that should have taken a little over three hours had taken five thus far, and they weren't halfway to Sussex yet. 

Sherlock sighed and pulled out his phone. "Mum, yes, we'll be there as soon - yes, I know - yes, traffic is a mess, yes, I know it's snowing..."

"Need the girls' room, Da." Sherlock nodded at Rosie and she shrugged out of her coat, and got up from the table. "Yes... MUM...no..."

"Rosamund Mary." A voice rang out behind her. She turned to see a man dressed in a suit and tie, blowing on his tea. "Apologies. They call you Rosie."

"Do I know you?" Rosie asked politely. She was nearly twelve, but Sherlock had always told her to mind herself, and she was curious how this stranger knew her so well.

The man nodded. "When you were six, you asked for your first book on Chemistry. I thought it was an odd request for a lass, but the Missus, she reminded me who your Da was, and I found the best Amazon had to offer."

Rosie narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, then asked, "may I?" She nodded at the seat across from him. 

"Please. Tea?"

Rosie nodded at the waitress. "Toast, too, please, with honey if you have it." She dropped into the seat and took in the man who smiled at her gently. "What did I ask for last year?"

"Last year. All you wanted was your parents to get married."

Rosie sighed.

"Some reason they should?"

Rosie shrugged. "I just get a lot of - it would -"

"You love them."

"Course I do."

"You never tell them how they treat you at school." Rosie shook her head, and bit her lip as she could feel tears well up.

"It's not their fault. I just thought if they got married - people aren't always kind to people who are different." She blinked as her tea and toast arrived. "Thank you."

"You want them to be like everyone else?"

Rosie shook her head again. "No. I don't want them to change. I -" She took a bite of toast and chewed thoughtfully. "I just - wish people knew them like I do. It doesn't help -"

"That they are who they are."

Rosie blew on her tea. "They always make the tea undrinkable in these places, too hot, then it gets cold - what did they ask for? When they were kids?"

"They both wanted things I couldn't deliver. Every year, your Papa - well, he just wanted a different family, I tried to give him - one year it was a football, thought if he spent more time outside, he might make friends and -" He focused on his cup, and sighed. "Another year it was an anatomy textbook -"

"Gray's?" Rosie asked.

"The very one."

"Still has it, I've used it - he kept it in good nick."

The man laughed. "Not surprised. Your Da, on the other hand -"

Rosie smiled, the first real smile in a week. "He's a bloody mess." She covered her mouth but couldn't stop the giggle.

"He is, yes, But -"

"Ro?"

"Da - this is -"

"Kris."

"Ah. Yes. Finish your tea and toast and hit the loo, he's fidgeting and looking at his watch."

"Right." Rosie drained her tea and grabbed her toast, then hopped up, shyly kissed Kris on the cheek, and made a mad dash to the girls' room.

Sherlock slid into the booth and cleared his throat.

"You've done well with her. With them. I wasn't sure -" Kris pulled out a business card and a pen and scribbled out a note. "Give this to John. Tell him I'm sorry it took so long."

"I don't suppose you've figured out a way to get me that lightsaber yet?"

"I don't think you really need it anymore, do you?"

"No. I don't suppose I do."

"Give my regards to Rosie." Kris got up from the table and laid a hand on Sherlock's shoulder as he passed him and whispered, "you never needed it, you know." 

Sherlock turned over the business card. 

 

J - Happy to see you finally got your wish. Kris

 

He flipped it over again and pulled on his specs that dangled from his neck, to squint at the tiny print.

 

Kris Kringle Enterprises  
North Pole

 

"Sherlock?" John grumbled at his side. "Rosie?"

"Here, Papa." She winked at Sherlock and kissed his cheek, then hugged John for a long moment. "Come on you two, Nan and Pops are waiting, let's hit the road."

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock, then muttered, "what?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He got up and pulled John into a kiss that lasted longer than it probably should have, but he glanced up to see Kris grinning at him as the restaurant doorbell jangled and he lingered a bit longer. "Merry Christmas, John."


End file.
